Soñando con el chico perfecto
by Alba1
Summary: ¿Quién ese chico al que Hermione quiere más que a los demás? u uh que sumario más malo. Mejor leerloACABADO o
1. Con quien sueña Hermione

Blanco

La blanca nada por doquier.

Un vasto blanco puro e impoluto hasta allí dónde alcanza la vista. Sin horizontes.

Poco a poco el blanco se difumina como niebla y deja ver una pequeña isla de verde,  un hermoso y frondoso campo verde, cuya hierba resplandece con tonos claros y verde pastel. Envuelto en un ambiente de calma y paz.

 En medio de él una mancha negra que disturba el armonioso y feliz colorido del lugar. Se trata de una jovencita ataviada con una negra toga. Reposa sobre la suave y mansa hierba, boca abajo, su rostro ladeado y sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión de sosiego y una plácida sonrisa en su labios. Con sus brazos recogidos al igual que un gatito cuando duerme o al igual que un bebé se acurruca en el pecho de su madre, la adolescente se recogía en  el agradable sentimiento de calidez del lugar. De hecho, se encontraba tan a gusto que no quería abandonar su posición, tan cómoda, por ese efecto de bienestar y vagancia que uno tiene nada más despertar. Su cabellera, espesa y ondulada, se esparcía por el pasto formando graciosas serpientes de castaño claro. Sus mechones más rubios brillaban en ocasiones, reflejando la luz de un sol inexistente. Por algún motivo, la joven se obligó a abrir los ojos aunque no se movió lo más mínimo. Frente a sí obtuvo el espectáculo de un sublime paisaje, un perfecto jardín. Entre la hierba asomaban pequeñas florecillas de suaves tonos púrpura y rosado, también habían flores más llamativas como doradas y blancas margaritas. Un esplendoroso oasis. Un paraje perfecto, casi romántico. 

Fue entonces que notó una presencia. Aparte de ella, alguien más profanaba ese santuario. Justo frente a ella distinguió unos zapatos y el final de un pantalón de uniforme, también él vestía una oscura túnica. Incluso antes de elevar su vista, la muchacha supo quien era. Al igual que en los sueños, en los que la mente engaña y juega con tu persona, el rostro del joven no fue mostrado, pero de todos modos ella sabía, simplemente sabía que era él y que le estaba sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se desperezó levemente. Ninguno de ellos perturbó el grato silencio, no les hacían falta las palabras. El muchacho se sentó junto a ella y apoyó su masculina mano sobre su cabeza. Ella abrió mucho sus ojos canela por un instante aterrada y nerviosa, su corazón empezó a palpitar como caballo desbocado cuando él empezó a acariciar sus cabellos distraídamente, pero con ternura. Una emoción más allá de la razón se apoderó de ella,  una emoción que la tranquilizaba y la invitaba a descansar, a cerrar los ojos despreocupada, pero que al mismo tiempo le oprimía el pecho y la angustiaba.

"Hermione" susurró su nombre el chico, con un tono afable. La muchacha dio un respingo sobresaltada, él soltó unas dóciles risas. "Hermione deberías pensar en despertar". Hermione, normalmente hábil de reflejos e intelecto no reaccionó. No comprendía que es lo que le decía aquel muchacho al que había cogido tanta estima al largo de los años, al que secretamente adoraba y amaba. "Hermione," repitió él "despierta". Se agachó y depositó un delicado y amoroso beso en su frente. Ella se incorporó levemente y parpadeó. 

"Despierta" "Despierta"

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, respiró hondo inhalando el inconfundible aroma a bálsamo de el ala hospitalaria de su escuela, Hogwarts. "Vaya un sueño" pensó para sí Hermione complacida y al tiempo defraudada.

"¡Oh! Señorita Granger, veo que ya ha regresado al mundo de los vivos" Madam. Pomfrey apareció junto a su cama percatándose de que la muchacha estaba despierta. "Les ha dado a sus amigos un buen susto".

Hola a tod°s, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, así que por favor os pido no seáis muy duros conmigo. En los siguientes capítulos me dedicaré a emparejar, entre "" ,a Hermione. En un principio iba a escribir sólo 2 capítulos, el de Hermione y el de Harry ( soy una H/Hr shipper) pero lo encontré injusto para todos los fans de Ron/Hermione ( que son una inmensa mayoría) y los demás chicos de Hogwarts. No me malinterpretéis, yo quiero mucho a Ron y todo eso, simplemente no creo que una relación amorosa con Hermione funcionase, están mejor como amigos. Por otro lado, si Harry acabase con otra chica, no me importaría que Neville se quedase con Hermione ^__^ (Neville es un encanto de chico, es mi 3er personaje favorito).Al final me decidí por escribir un capítulo por chico, así, cada uno puede elegir como quiere que acabe la historia. Si quieres H/Hr  lees también el capítulo 2 y se acabó. Si eres superfan de Ron pasas directamente al 3 y ya está. No sé si me explico.¿Se entiende? Si eres fan de la serie y un neutral shipper, puedes leerlos todos y pensar lo que quieras pues serán sucesos consecutivos sin declaración concreta. Uff. Sólo pensar en el trabajo que me va a costar me canso. Valoradme un poco, que me estoy esforzando mucho. Subiré los demás caps, pronto. Poco a poco.

Gracias a tod°s, dejenme review ^__^


	2. Harry

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, respiró hondo inhalando el inconfundible aroma a bálsamo del ala hospitalaria de su escuela, Hogwarts. "Vaya un sueño" pensó para sí complacida y al tiempo defraudada.

"¡Oh! Señorita Granger, veo que ya ha regresado al mundo de los vivos" Madam. Pomfrey apareció junto a su cama percatándose de que la muchacha estaba despierta. "Les ha dado a sus amigos un buen susto".

-------------------

"¿Uh?" La respuesta de Hermione no fue muy inteligente, pero dado su estado, aún medio aturdida, era normal. Madam Pomfrey sonrió. "Hace sólo un momento acabo de despedir al Sr.Potter y al Sr. Weasley. No se apartaban de su lado y me molestaban a mi y molestaban a los demás pacientes. Seguro estarán muy contentos de verla despierta" empezó su charla la magi-enfermera mientras Hermione guardaba silencio y asimilaba la información. "Creo que ya se encuentra en condiciones de abandonar el ala hospitalaria, pero me gustaría que pasase aquí esta noche, sólo para asegurarme." 

Hermione no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero algo habría pasado. Notaba su cuerpo pesado y estaba mareada. Pero lo último que recordaba, por muy irónico que pareciese era... la biblioteca. 

"Madam Pomfrey" su voz tímida y curiosa " ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" preguntó temerosa. A Madam Pomfrey no le sorprendió la pregunta " No te inquietes. No hace más de dos horas que te trajeron. No has perdido ninguna clase ni tampoco lo harás mañana – al no ser que tu salud cambié drásticamente esta noche-ya que te daré el alta para que puedas ir a desayunar con tus compañeros"  Hermione suspiró aliviada, la sola idea perder alguna clase fuese de la asignatura que fuese (bueno, quizá exceptuando pociones) la aterraba.

Al rato, la medi-enfermera le dejo una bandeja con la cena y le dio ordenes de dormir y descansar en cuanto acabase de comer, sino ella misma vendría a darle una Poción para dormir sin sueños. La adolescente suspiró aburrida. Pinchó desanimadamente un trozo de carne con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Aparte de ella, tan sólo había un Hufflepuff de segundo año que se había estrellado con su escoba jugando a quidditch y se había roto tan sólo una pierna, milagrosamente. El chico estaba ya dormido y roncando suavemente. Mientras Hermione jugaba un poco con la comida, su mente intentaba entretenerse. Lo que más la inquietaba era no recordar qué es lo que le había pasado para acabar encamada bajo la supervisión de Madam Pomfrey y con ese espantoso dolor de cabeza. Su última memoria era de estar estudiando en la biblioteca con Harry y Ron. Hermione entrecerró los ojos esforzándose en recordar más detalles cuando algo la hizo volver a la realidad. La muchacha juraría que no estaba sola. Miró un punto concreto frente a ella, pero no había nada ahí. Así pues, volvió su atención a la cena cuando un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. De nuevo se sentía observada. La joven frunció el ceño y pasó la mirada a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, pronto empezó a preocuparse por su cordura. 

"Hermione" susurró una voz que aunque suave para ser prudente, sonaba feliz. Ella dio un respingo. "Hermione" volvió a sonar la voz, Hermione la localizo a su lado pero no veía a nadie. Aún así, Hermione conocía esa voz. "¿Harry?" Como contestación se oyeron unas  suaves risas encubiertas. 

Justo tres segundos antes de que el rostro del aludido apareciese de la nada, Hermione ató los cabos. "La capa de invisibilidad" pensó ella al tiempo que el muchacho se quitaba la capucha mostrándose sólo de cuello hacia arriba.

"Hola" sonrió él.  "Harry" dijo ella alegre de la visita, alzando la voz peligrosamente. "Shhh" la reprimió Harry llevándose un dedo a los labios. Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada "Perdón. Pero Harry ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el dormitorio a estas horas. ¿Dónde está Ron?" La empollona muchacha empezó a acribillar a Harry con preguntas "¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? ¿Me has traído algún libro para entretenerme?" Harry rió, "Tranquila Hermione. No todo a la vez" Ella se calmó, pero del entusiasmo, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto. Hermione se recostó un momento cerrando los ojos hasta que pasará un poco el malestar. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró con una expresión preocupada en el rostro de Harry.

"Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?" se inquietó su mejor amigo. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza "Sólo un poco mareada, desde que desperté tengo esta migraña pero no es nada" Harry guardó silencio, sus ojos esmeralda no se separaron de Hermione en ningún momento, preocupados. "Quizá deberías llamar a Madam Pomfrey, puede que aún tengas un poco de conmoción o.." "Harry, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada y frustrada por no recordar que ha pasado" Harry la miró escéptico "¿Seguro?" Hermione le sonrió como respuesta, después se apartó un poco y golpeó con su mano el lado de la cama invitando a Harry a sentarse junto a ella. La cabeza de Harry flotó más cerca de ella y la cama se movió cuando Harry se colocó. "¿No comes?" Preguntó Harry. "Si te soy sincera, no tengo mucha hambre". Hubo un agradable silencio entre los dos mientras ambos simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. "Nos asustaste de veras esta vez, Hermione" cortó el silencio Harry. Hermione apartó la bandeja con medio plato aún lleno a la mesita que tenía a su lado y miró a Harry de forma inquisitiva. La mirada de Harry brillaba llena de emoción. "Un momento estábamos los tres estudiando en la biblioteca como siempre, entonces tu te fuiste a buscar un libro y "Paf", al otro estabas sepultada bajo una enorme estantería y un centenar de libros" Hermione abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por el relato ¿había sido eso lo que había pasado? Harry continuó, " Madam Pince no estaba y no podíamos sacarte. Al final, cuando te rescatamos no te movías, casi no respirabas, y tenías ese horrible corte en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar y..." Harry empezaba a balbucear nervioso, recordar la angustia que había pasado en esos momentos era demasiado, Hermione se dio cuenta y lo detuvo apoyando una mano en su invisible hombro. "¿Fue eso lo que pasó? ¿De verdad?" preguntó de forma incrédula, Harry asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Hermione sonrió ampliamente "Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo empollona y primera en su clase, la presumidamente bruja más lista de su edad en Hoqwarts muere en la biblioteca estudiando, sepultada por docenas de libros... casi suena como una de esas profecías de Ron ¿verdad?" intentó poner humor la muchacha. Lo consiguió. Harry sonrió y de repente se encontraron los dos riendo suavemente.  Cuando se calmaron Harry suspiró feliz agarró una de las manos de la muchacha y le dio un suave apretón.  "Que bueno que estés bien. No sé que haría sin ti" Ella estuvo tentada a contestar una lista de hechos, pero se limitó a devolverle el apretón.. 

"Ron quería venir también, pero no pudo escaparse de la detención con Snape." Harry frunció el ceño al pensar en su profesor de pociones. "Le diré que ya has despertado, ¿cuándo te dejará libre Madam Pomfrey?" "Mañana por la mañana" "¿Sí? Qué suerte, a mi siempre me hace quedar al menos una semana" dijo Harry  haciendo una mueca. "Entonces nos veremos mañana" Harry rebuscó algo entre sus ropas y pronto apareció visible la mano de Harry acercándole un libro a Hermione. " Te había traído esto. Si estabas despierta sabía que te aburrirías sin él..." La boca de Hermione creó una perfecta "o" de sorpresa al ver su copia de "La Historia de Hogwarts". "... pero si aún no te encuentras bien será mejor que me lo lleve de regreso y descanses" Los expresivos ojitos de Hermione exclamaban "¿cómo..?" y Harry hizo una media sonrisa. "Ginny" fue todo lo que hizo falta decir. 

El sonido de pasos provocó que ambos se tensaran y quedaran congelados en sus puestos. Rápidamente Harry se refugió en la invisibilidad de su capa y saltó fuera de la cama para esquivar a la rigurosa enfermera de Hogwarts que pasaba a hacer una ronda. Hermione se acostó precipitadamente echándose la sábana por encima y cerrando los ojos, pretendiendo estar dormida. Madam Pomfrey se detuvo primero ante el sonoramente dormido Hufflepuff y seguidamente se dirigió junto a la chica Gryffyndor. Ojeó a la chica y luego recogió la derrochada cena  negando pesadamente con la cabeza y se fue.

 Cuando hubo silencio en la habitación nuevamente Hermione se atrevió a abrir un ojo. Al no ver moros en la costa abrió el otro ojo y se incorporó ligeramente en la cama mirando a su lado. "¿Harry?" preguntó en voz bajita sin saber si el famoso muchacho seguía allí o no. Al instante la cabeza del chico con  negros y desordenados cabellos volvió a aparecer flotando en la nada. "Será mejor que me vaya ya" susurró él. Hermione asintió, por mucho que le gustase su compañía, era muy tarde y la ligereza de cabeza había regresado una vez más. Harry presintió algo extraño en su  ahora silenciosa amiga. Sus ojos marrones brillaban pero tenían una expresión distante. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un gracioso color sonrojado. Preocupado Harry se acercó y sacando su mano de la capa, la apoyó sobre la cálida frente. "Hermione, tienes fiebre" se alarmó. "¿Mmm?" contestó Hermione con una voz cansada. Los párpados de la bruja parecían cerrarse por momentos, Hermione estaba luchando por mantenerse despierta. Harry sonrió interiormente ante la tozudez-por él sobradamente conocida- de Hermione, pero observó como su compañera estaba ya más dormida que despierta. Apartó unos castaños mechones de su frente cuidadosamente y se agachó besándole la frente. Nunca antes Harry había mostrado su afecto de tal forma y a Hermione le asaltó una sensación de deja·vú. ¿De dónde venía ese recuerdo? "Hasta mañana, Hermione. Que descanses" sonó la voz de Harry en la distancia. "Buenas noches" escuchó ella despedirse a Harry mientras se debatía en las puertas entre estar dormida y despierta. "Buenas noches..." respondió ella en un casi inaudible susurro "...Harry" pronunció su nombre suavemente y con cariño con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y entonces dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y que su subconsciente tomara el control de su cuerpo.

Hermione quedó dormida como un bebé. Harry se quedó  a su lado unos instantes más observándola en silencio. La arropó bien en la sábana para que no cogiera frío. Harry sonrió mirándola por última vez antes de ponerse su capucha y dándose la vuelta dirigirse a su dormitorio.

^__^ Harry y Hermione sip sip sip. Son una  buena pareja. A mi me lo parecen. Lástima que en canon forman más bien una pareja más como de hermanos que amorosa TT__TT. No importa, yo no pierdo la esperanza, y si no pasa, siempre me quedan los fics ^o^ jo jo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme reviews. Por favor.

A **Mish1 **: Hop! Aquí tienes mi primera parejita amorosa. ¿Qué? No me negarás que mejor que D/Hr sí lo son. (Ui! Que peligro, ya me imagino al leer esto, todås las megafans de Draco  tirándome piedras hasta que muera X__X)

A **LadyElla64 **: Gracias por intentar leer mi fic. Significa mucho para mi. Gracias.


	3. Ron!

Ron corrió por los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a la torre en cuanto el Prof. Snape levantó su castigo. Sus largas piernas se turnaban con premura, su mente ofuscada con un solo pensamiento, Hermione. Los sucesos de aquella tarde repitiéndose en su cabeza como el mal recuerdo que eran 

***

El día había sido tan malo como cualquier otro mal día. En Pociones había acabado con detención y una vez acabadas las clases Hermione les había arrastrado a él y a Harry a la biblioteca para adelantar deberes. "Owoo, Hermione, tengo detención con Snape dentro de unas horas. ¿Por qué tengo que malgastar mi tiempo libre, cuando podría estar relajándome para acabar el ensayo de Transfiguración?" se quejaba caprichoso Ron. "Precisamente por eso, Ron. Si tienes detención, no tendrás tiempo para acabarlo más tarde" suspiró exasperada la muchacha. "Pero..." el joven Weasley buscaba una excusa para evadirse de tan ardua y aburrida tarea. "No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" sonrió Harry elevando la vista de sus apuntes. Ron le echó una mirada "Sí, gracias compañero" Ron se digno a abrir uno de sus libros. Sólo mirar el texto se aburrió. Ojeó a Hermione, completamente ausente al mundo, sumergida en el estudio, esa era Hermione responsable y estudiosa más allá del deber. Si no fuera por Ron y Harry que la obligaban a hacer descansos de vez en cuando... Ron sonrió sin apartar los ojos de su amiga. Luego pasó la vista a Harry que copiaba información de un libro silenciosamente. ¬.¬u "Definitivamente, Hermione es una mala influencia para él" pensó Ron.  En ese momento Hermione se levantó y se excusó, posiblemente para ir en busca de otro libro. 

Ron aprovechó para suspirar y dejarse caer pesadamente  sobre la mesa y cerrar los ojos. Harry continuó escribiendo durante unos segundos más, luego alzó los brazos estiró sus entumecidos músculos.  "Ñii..Pof, pof pof pof pof ¡BAM!" un súbito y estruendoso sonido cortó el silencio de la biblioteca. Los dos muchachos de miraron durante unos instantes. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ron observó como los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente sospechosos y aterrados. "Hermione" musitó el muchacho al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto tirando la silla en el proceso y corría hacía dónde parecía haber sido el origen del ruido. "¿Hermione?" preguntó en voz alta extrañado el pelirrojo, pero con su nombre el corazón de Ron había dado un vuelco. Al segundo Ron era la sombra de Harry.

Algunos alumnos habían llegado antes que ellos y rodeaban un pasillo en el que una enorme y pesada estantería había volcado, miles de libros esparcidos por el suelo a su alrededor y bajo ella. Un mal presentimiento lo paralizó en el lugar. "Hermione" oyó gritar a Harry "¡Hermione!" repitió mirando por todas partes intentando encontrarla sana y salva. "Hermione, por lo qué más quieras. Responde" rezó Ron. "Hermione" llamó de nuevo el chico de ojos verdes, esta vez estudiando temeroso bajo la estantería entre el cerro  de libros. A Ron no le gustó nada la expresión que cruzó las facciones de su amigo. Al momento Harry se había lanzado desesperadamente intentando levantar la estantería pero era demasiado pesada. "Hermione" Harry continuó intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El mundo de Ron dejó de girar, nunca antes el temor se había apoderado de él de tal forma, incluso frente Aragor, la araña gigante, había podido mover sus piernas para huir. De repente el mundo enmudeció y todo a su alrededor sucedía a cámara lenta, todo era tan irreal. Harry en su desesperación consiguió elevar un poco el pesado armario, pero a duras penas mantenía el terreno ganado, seguía gritando, "que alguien me ayude, Hermione está atrapada debajo" suplicaba; al momento algunos alumnos de abalanzaron en su auxilio. Reforzando la presa la estantería empezó a ceder y elevarse a su posición vertical original con gran esfuerzo y poco a poco. "Ron" el grito de Harry lo devolvió a la realidad. Justo cuando parecía que iban a conseguir enderezar la odios estantería, ésta pareció duplicar su peso. Harry y los demás doblaron sus esfuerzos para evitar que cayese de nuevo, sus rostros rojos y sudorosos por el esfuerzo. Harry musitaba algo entre dientes. Ron podía divisar entre el montón de gruesos libros la pequeña silueta de Hermione. 

" Weasley, ahí parado pareces más una estatua que un _mago"_ Ron escuchó la fastidiosa voz de Draco Malfoy detrás de él. Luego el presuntuoso Slytherin se apartó con una de sus famosas sonrisas como si quisiera disfrutar del espectáculo. Ron se encendió de ira cuando, por vez primera se percató de su inutilidad. Él era un aprendiz de mago, seguro podía quitar la estantería del medio con un solo golpe de su varita. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes? Esta vez, tenía que agradecer a Malfoy su intrusismo. "Wingardium Leviosa" chilló mientras golpeaba el aire con su varita. Ese hechizo le traía tantos recuerdos... Usar la magia fuera de clase estaba prohibido, pero en el momento no le importaba, Hermione era más importante. Sí, mucho más importante. Un Ravenclaw de cuarto curso pronunció el mismo hechizo para fortificar el de Ron y por fin la estantería volvió a su lugar. Ron sonrió complacido, pero su rostro cambió drásticamente al ver el estado de Hermione.

Harry la rescató rápidamente de entre los libros, recogiéndola con sumo cuidado. Hermione estaba muy quieta. Su cuerpo caía inerte, tenía los ojos cerrados  y no respondía. Harry se horrorizó cuando apartando unos mechones de su frente, acariciando a la muchacha suavemente, regresó con su mano llena de sangre. Hermione perdía sangre por un feo corte en la sien. El chico-que-vivió sacó rápidamente un pañuelo para limpiar la herida y lo presionó contra la piel para detener le hemorragia, pero no servía de mucho; el pañuelo pronto se empapó tiñéndose de rojo mientras la cisura seguía sangrando. Ron respiró hondamente acercándose a sus compañeros. El único signo de que Hermione estaba viva eran sus leves y dóciles inhalaciones que hacían mover su pecho arriba y abajo como en una suave y lenta danza al respirar. 

Madam Prince irrumpió en el corro que se había formado alrededor de ellos. "¿Qué sucede aquí?" demandaba furiosa por la profanación del silencio de su biblioteca. Al posar los ojos en el trio se le escapó una aspiración. "¡Virgen santa! Srta. Granger." Exclamó "Ustedes dos, llévenla inmediatamente a la enfermería". Harry se levantó con Hermione en sus brazos y empezó a andar lo más rápido que podía hacía la enfermería. Ron observó como le temblaban los brazos y le quitó la carga de las manos, Harry ya se había extenuado suficiente con la estantería. De repente Ron se sorprendió de lo ligera que resultaba Hermione.  Mientras corría por los pasillos, Harry a sus espaldas, con la joven inconsciente en sus brazos, tan frágil y pálida, Ron no podía evitar pensar en todos sus momentos con Hermione. No todos eran agradables, los dos discutían siempre como perro y gato por la cosa más insignificante, Ron se reprimió a sí mismo y se prometió ser más amable con Hermione de ahora en adelante. El pelirrojo aferró el femenino cuerpo contra su pecho con nueva decisión y aceleró el paso más si cabe.

***

La última vez que la había visto había sido en la cama de hospital, seguía incosciente auque Madam Pomfrey ya la había atendido y les había asegurado que estaría bien. Antes de que la medi-enfermera les echase de su tan custodiado territorio y él se dirigiese a las mazmorras para encontrarse con el aceitoso Snape, había dedicado un último vistazo a su amiga. Descansaba silenciosa como una muñeca de porcelana; estaba tan fuera de carácter, parecía pequeña e indefensa, muy alejada de la chisposa llamarada llena de vida que era Hermione, furiosa y decidida. 

El joven Weasley entró como un huracán en la sala común asustando a una pelirroja muchachita que obviamente acababa de regresar de una escapada a la cocina y apunto estuvo de escapársele el sanwich de las manos. "Hola Ginny" saludó a su hermana dirigiéndose con premura y sin darle tiempo a la chica a contestar "Adiós Ginny" soltó antes de desaparecer tras el dormitorio de los chicos. Ginny no abrió la boca, su expresión congelada ·__·. 

"Harry, Harry" demandaba impaciente sin encontrar a su amigo. Bajó de nuevo a la sala común "Ginny ¿has visto a Harrry?"preguntó a la aún presente. "Hola, Ron" saludó Virginia Weasley con una sonrisa "De hecho sí, sí le he visto. Me pidió que le cogiese un libro de Hermione del dormitorio de las chicas y se fue hace un  buen rato con la capa de invisibilidad para hacerle una visita nocturna. Así que llegas tarde, hermanito" le comunicó ella de un tirón. Ron soltó una maldición. 

"Ron, a ti te gusta Hermione ¿verdad?" preguntó de repente Ginny. "¿Eh?..." Ron empezó a ponerse colorado ante la atenta y burlona mirada de Ginny. En ese preciso instante el portal se abrió y Ron suspiró aliviado. En cuanto Harry se dejó ver Ron se abalanzó sobre él "¿Has visto a Hermione?¿Está bien?" Las preguntas se escapaban de la boca de Ron, preocupado. Ginny también miraba a Harry interesada en la respuesta. Harry sonrió y Ron sintió que un gran peso le abandonaba. "Cuando la vi ya había despertado, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero estará bien. Hermione es fuerte. Preguntó por ti" dijo señalando a Ron con una sonrisa cómplice. Ginny y Harry rieron ante la expresión embarazosa del pelirrojo. Devolviendo un libro a Ginny prosiguió "Estaba algo cansada así que la dejé descansar. Mañana en el desayuno volverá a estar con nosotros". Harry bostezo. Ron le secundó. Harry parpadeó sonriendo cuando Ginny cayó también. "Es tarde, yo me voy a acostar ya" dijo Ginny y se fue. Los dos muchachos hicieron lo mismo aunque Ron aún estaba un poco nervioso por todo lo que había pasado y tardó en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente el joven Weasley fue el primero en levantarse, sorprendiendo a todos su compañeros de habitación. Harry y él se apresuraron al Gran Salón, pero Hermione aún no estaba allí. Ambos intercambiaron preocupadas miradas y observaron sus platos dudosos de si empezar sin ella. El estómago de Ron se quejó y decidieron comer. Poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron llenando sus puestos en sus mesas, pero el espacio entre Harry y Ron seguía vacío. Justo cuando Ron iba a salir corriendo en su busca, la joven Gryffyndor apareció con paso lento y cansado, pero una expresión feliz en su rostro. Ron le dedico una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ella devolvió tímida. Hermione tomó su asiento. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y Ron, incapaz de contenerse le dio un fugaz abrazo. "¿Ron?" inquirió con un extraño tono la fémina. Él se apartó mirándola y se puso nervioso. "Um... Bienvenida de vuelta, Hermione. Me alegra que hayas vuelto" dijo nerviosamente intentando cubrirse. Hermione lo observaba desconfiada. Seamus, un compañero de curso y casa rió "Seguro que no dices lo mismo cuando empiece a mandarte hacer los deberes" Ron respondió pero mirando a su amiga "Incluso con eso. Me alegro. Te he echado de menos, Hermione" Los ojos de Hermione centellearon mirando a Ron pasmada por su sinceridad, ese tono tan tierno en Ron no era normal, "Vamos, Ron. Si sólo ha pasado una noche" soltó la chica con su normal toque ocupado. Miró a Harry a su derecha y luego a Ron a su izquierda, "Pero yo también me alegro de haber vuelto" susurró en voz más baja. Hermione empezó a desayunar sin mucho apetito. Ron la miraba muy a menudo, y en una de sus ojeadas descubrió a Hermione mirándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ron le acercó un trozo de bacón al plato y los dos se sonrieron a la vez.

Jarl! Qué largo me ha quedado =___= 

Bueno, aquí tenéis un ligerito Ron/Hermione. No estoy muy segura de cómo me ha quedado. Para una H/Hr cómo yo esto es muy difícil (por eso hay tanta interacción Harry-Hermione de por medio :P)  Aún así. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.Si tenéis un momentín dejadme review.¿neh?

**Mish1 :** Lo he intentado. Dime que me ha quedado creíble, plis TT__TT. 

**Zala Black **:Estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo ^__^  Es que son una parejita "mean to be" ¿no crees? Como habrás visto mi devoción por esta pareja no me deja en paz. Ni siquiera cuando el protagonista es Ron. Muchas Gracias por tu review.  


	4. Neville

  "Croac" "Croac" canturreaba la rana. "¡Trevor!" le avisó su dueño. 

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado en la sala común esa tarde, un rollo de papel sobre la mesa junto al pote de tinta. Neville se frotaba la nariz con la pluma distraídamente mientras pensaba en como continuar su ensayo. El muchacho nunca había sido buen estudiante, no porque el pobre no le pusiese ganas, simplemente la magia se le resistía. Su mascota, Trevor, a la cual Neville había sacado a pasear, no le ayudaba mucho tampoco. Si tan sólo Hermione le explicara cómo funcionaban los últimos ingredientes de la poción sobre la que escribía. Neville suspiró abatido, era inútil. Decidió esperar a que la muchacha regresara de dónde fuese que estuviese para preguntarle. Aunque si estaba con Harry y Ron, sus problemáticos mejores amigos, a saber si Hermione regresaba a la sala común ese día. Pensó riendo Neville. "Pobre Hemione" dijo el chico con carita de pan mientras cogía a Trevor en sus manos. "Croac" fue la respuesta del animal. Neville rió.

 Al rato, un entusiasmado Collin Creevy, un Gryyfindor un año menor,  entró en la sala común dando saltos. El proyecto de fotógrafo asustó a Trevor con su espectacular entrada, la rana saltó de las manos de Neville a la mesa tirando el pote de tinta sobre su trabajo. "Trevor ¡No!" se quejó Longbottom viendo como la media página que tanto esfuerzo le había costado escribir era sepultada por una espesa marea negra. TT__TT "Mi ensayo..." Collin sin embargo no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por las desgracias de Neville, no parecía sentirse ni siquiera un poquito culpable. En su rostro se dibujaba esa enorme sonrisa que siempre se rompía en su cara cuando tenía una noticia. Algunas cabezas asomaron curiosas desde sus posiciones en los sofás, los pocos alumnos que pululaban por la sala común se detuvieron ante Collin. "¿No os habéis enterado?..." el recién llegado empezó a explicar entusiasta, Neville sin embargo no le prestó la más mínima atención intentando recoger el desorden de su mesa mientras su mascota saltaba estúpidamente aquí y allá. En cambio las siguientes palabras del chico  le hicieron voltear con los ojos abiertos como platos y toda su atención sobre él. "... Por lo visto una estantería ha caído hoy en la biblioteca y ha aplastado a Hermione..." La imagen de una Hermione paseando por un pasillo de la biblioteca cruzó su mente, Hermione girándose aterrada cuando una sombra la cubre repentinamente, Hermione intenta defenderse "Ahhh". Y "Pof" la estantería la aplasta. Fin. Nevile esperó que Collin explicase algo más, aguantando la respiración asustado por el desenlace.  "...Harry y otros alumnos intentaron rescatarla, pero la estantería pesaba demasiado, al final Ron consiguió colocarla de nuevo en su sitio con un hechizo. Ha sido increíble, Hermione parecía muerta..." Neville tomó aire súbitamente "...  y había sangre por todas partes. Por lo visto se hizo un buen tajo en la cabeza" Neville no entendía como Collin podía explicar tal horror con una sonrisa en sus labios, era espantoso. " Harry y Ron se la llevaron corriendo a Madam Pomfrey. Si os dais prisa aún se pueden ver las manchas de sangre por el camino. Flitch no tardará en limpiarlas." Algunos de los oyentes se fueron corriendo para verlo, morbosos. Neville en cambio tenía una cara toda horrorizada, Hermione nunca había hecho nada malo para merecer algo así. Collin se dirigió a Neville ya que era uno de los pocos que se habían quedado con él "He hecho fotos. Espera a que las revele" soltó entusiasmado. La urgencia por saber si Hermione estaba bien se apoderó de Neville, "Croak" soltó Trevor antes que su dueño se lo llevase al bolsillo de su túnica en un rápido movimiento, al segundo después Neville se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al ala hospitalaria de Hogwarts.

Neville observó por enésima vez el techo; estirado boca arriba en su cama el patoso Gryffindor no podía para de pensar en Hermione. Antes de llegar al ala hospitalaria se había cruzado con Harry que volvía a la sala común y éste le había comentado que Madam Pomfrey había cerrado sus puertas a cualquier visita. El famoso mago consoló a Neville que casi estaba en el borde de las lágrimas diciéndole que Hermione estaría bien pronto y que no se preocupase, pero los ojos de Harry mismos le traicionaban mostrando su desasosiego. Neville no lograba parar de pensar en Hermione, recordaba como había sido su primera amiga de vuelta a primer curso y como amablemente y con una sonrisa le había ayudado a buscar al perdido Trevor en el Hogwarts Express. Cómo era la única que no se reía de su patetismo y falta de talento, de sus meteduras de pata y de él en general. Ella lo aceptaba tal y como era e incluso le defendía con valor. La muchacha siempre le había ayudado en todos los aspectos. Aunque cómo alguien con tanta aptitud, con su habilidad, su destreza e inteligencia, una persona leal, valiente, tan amable y tierna... Neville no lo diría en voz alta pero,  también la encontraba atractiva, a su manera; cómo aquel ángel que para él era Hermione se percataba de la presencia de un mago tan mediocre como él e incluso perdía tiempo para ayudarle, era algo que Neville no llegaba a comprender. Neville se giró para encontrar las camas vacías de Harry y Ron, los mejores amigos de Hermione. El trío eran como uña y carne, raramente vistos uno sin los otros dos. Neville suspiró envidioso. Como le gustaría poder tener una relación tan íntima con Hermione como la que tenían esos dos. En especial Harry. Y hablando del mago, ¿dónde estaba Harry? Neville sabía que Ron se había ganado una detención en clase de Pociones, pero ¿Harry?. De algún modo Neville supo que el chico-que-vivió estaría merodeando fuera de horas, arriesgándose a ser cazado por Flitch, con tal de visitar a su mejor amiga en la enfermería. Neville volvió a suspirar.

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó a todos sus compañeros al ser el primero en levantarse. Se le veía nervioso. Mientras Ron se movía por la habitación como un torbellino, Neville miró a Harry en busca de respuestas. Harry sentado en su cama sonrió a su exaltado amigo  y luego miró a Neville. " Madam Pomfrey liberará a Hermione para el desayuno" dijo Harry levantándose también. Neville sintió como una enorme sonrisa  se rompía en sus labios. 

Una vez en la mesa, ante el desayuno, Neville no podía evitar ojear el espacio vacío entre Harry y Ron. Los dos amigos intercambiaban confundidas y preocupadas miradas al ver que Hermione no llegaba. Ron parecía estar apunto de saltar de su asiento cuando la aludida llego tambaleándose levemente y tomó asiento. Harry la sonrió con sus ojos brillando con cariño y Ron la abrazó O__o. Que inusual en Ron. Neville quiso abrazarla también, pero solo la saludo con la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando ella lo miró. Neville se alegró de verla de nuevo, pero se inquietó un poco al ver sus profundos ojos canela haciendo chiribitas y sus mejillas sonrojarse por momentos. Ron reía nervioso por algo que había dicho, el trío junto de nuevo y  feliz, Harry estaba ocupado intentando coger la jarra de zumo de calabaza, pero Neville se percató de que Hermione no se encontraba bien, auque ella tratase se ocultarlo. Neville frunció el ceño.

En las clases Hermione había estado más callada e inactiva de lo habitual, en uno de los descansos Neville se acercó tímidamente a Hermione. "Hermione" la llamó. Ella se giró y al ver quién la llamaba sonrió. Volteó para hablar con sus inseparables guardaespaldas "Ir sin mí, enseguida os alanzaré" Los dos la miraron aprensivos  pero hicieron como ella les pedía. Luego se acercó hasta él, no abrió la boca, pero su expresión era inquisitiva. "Uh..." Neville quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien, asegurarse de que ella supiese que para cualquier cosa podía contar con su apoyo. "Tengo problemas con un ensayo de pociones" le dijo sin embargo. Al segundo después que las palabras salieran de su boca, Neville se reprimió a sí mismo. "Oh" sonó de algún modo decepcionada la estudiosa chica, pero le sonrió igualmente "No te preocupes, después de Transfiguración tenemos una hora libre. Nos veremos en la sala común ¿de acuerdo?" Neville entendió que de nuevo Hermione se ofrecía a ayudarlo. La vio desaparecer en pos de Harry y Ron y el mismo retomó el camino lentamente hacía la clase de la Prof. McGonagal gritándose mentalmente "Estúpido, estúpido..."

Tal y como había prometido, Hermione estaba esperándolo ante la chimenea de la sala común después de Transfiguración. Neville se sentó a su lado y le mostró su manchado pergamino y le explicó su accidente con Trevor. Ella musitó un conjuro con su varita en mano y la tinta desapareció dejando el texto. Neville la miró asombrado y agradecido. Para él Hermione era como ese hechizo. El chico sonrió mientras ella leía su trabajo corrigiéndolo distraídamente, al acabar le explicó como debía concluir el ensayo y los pros y contras de la poción. Cuando Hermione le explicaba, todo parecía mucho más fácil. "Gracias" le gratificó Neville su ayuda. Hermione descansó su cabeza sobre el sofá. Parecía muy cansada. "Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? En el desayuno me pareció que no estabas muy en forma" se agitó Neville. Ella parpadeó, suspiró y se encaró a Neville cuando él dubitativo posó una mano sobre la frente de la muchacha. Neville sintió su calidez, Hermione tenía un poco de fiebre. "No se lo digas a nadie, por favor" le suplicó ella. Neville no entendió. "Si Madam Pomfrey se entera no me dejará salir de la enfermería durante una semana y no quiero perder mis clases" le comentó ella susurrando como si le hubiese leído la mente."Pero Hermione.." intentó razonar él, pero Hermione le hizo la mirada de cordero degollado y Neville no pudo resistirse ha hacerle el favor. "Esta bien, pero si mañana no te encuentras mejor.." "Gracias, Neville. Eres el mejor" le interrumpió ella achuchándolo en un abrazo. "Uh" fue lo único que pudo articular Longbottom.

"Espera Hermione" Neville fue a buscar algo "Hice algo para ti en clase de transfiguración y creo que por una vez me ha salido bien" dijo sonriendo y de repente Hermione se encontró con una preciosa margarita bajo su nariz. Era como las de su sueño. "Oh, Neville" se sorprendió ella enternecida, Neville era un chico encantador con un gran corazón, la gente simplemente se negaba a ver más allá. Tomando la flor con cuidado se la llevó a la nariz para oler su aroma cuando "Ouch". La flor volvía a ser un tenedor y Hermione se frotaba su lastimado hocico. "Hermione ¿te has hecho daño? Lo siento, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Soy un fracaso, todo me sale mal y tú siempre acabas pagando mis platos rotos. Lo siento" Neville empezó a disculparse y auto compadecerse. Pero Hermione lo detuvo apoyando  su fina mano en su hombro. La joven miró el tenedor en su otra mano y sonrió a Neville. "Lo que cuenta es la intención Neville. Muchas gracias" Y entonces Neville se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando ella se acercó y le besó en la mejilla. 

"¡Hey, Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas? Llegaremos tarde a la clase de Hagrid" Apareció Ron gritando y devolviendo a Neville a la realidad. Harry asomó la cabeza también. "Hermione" "Neville" "Deprisa". Tanto Neville como Hermione habían olvidado la hora. Pronto los cuatro Gryffindors se encontraban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. 

Ups! Este también me quedó algo largo. No importa, Neville se lo merece ^o^ 

Mi cute cute cute Neville. 

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestra opinión en los reviews 

El próximo capítulo creo que será el último...Draco O__o (cara horrorizada)

**Mish1 **: Miau Aquí está Neville. ^///^. Por cierto, en este fic siempre eres la primera en reviews je je. Ya me dirás.

**Zala Black **: Ahí va, pues me gustaría leer tus fics.(Un poco drástica en lo de matar a alguno para emparejar al otro, pero qué otra manera ¿no? Je je je) Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado tb. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Klaha :** Bueno, si. Ron es un poco... complicado en el aspecto, pero dale un poco de crédito al pobre chico. Gracias por dejarme review.


	5. Draco?

"Uaaa" bostezó abiertamente el príncipe del los Slytherin. 

Desde pociones que Draco se aburría. En clase, Snape había conseguido una vez más, como siempre, ridiculizar a los Gryffindors. Una cosa llevó a otra y cuando Weasley se rebotó, su cabeza de casa no dudó en darle detención durante una semana. Eso había sido genial. Pero ahora el rubio archi-conocido niño rico de Hogwarts se encontraba en la biblioteca. Tenía dos motivos para estar en tan inhóspito lugar. 1 Para evadirse de todos sus compañeros Slytherin. Normalmente todos ellos tenían alergia a los libros y no se adentraban en la zona; así él descansaría de Pansy y de sus dos gorilas (Crabble y Goyle seguro que aún desconocían la palabra "biblioteca" y su significado). Y 2 Tenía que estudiar para llegar a superar a la sabelotodo arbusto andante Granger y ser reconocido como el mejor. Sí ese era él, el mejor. Sonrió para sí Draco. 

Como invocada por su pensamiento, la Gryffindor en cuestión entró en la biblioteca acompañada, "¿cómo no?"pensó sarcástico Draco, de San Potter y su inseparable perrito faldero Weasley. Dracó resopló al verlos. Ellos pasaron de largo hacía su mesa habitual al fondo de la sala. Draco intentó volver su atención en los libros frente a él. " A ver, ¿por dónde iba?..." musitaba en una inaudible voz. El chico se sumergió en sus estudios. Al rato se distrajo cuando vio a Hermione paseándose por los pasillos que quedaban a su lado; ella sin embargo no se percató de la presencia de su Némesis ocupada como estaba pasando su aguda mirada por las interminables hileras de libros. Draco la vigiló, observando cada movimiento, cada gesto que hacía. La muchacha paseaba su mirada por las estanterías, con esa seriedad y respeto tan propios de ella, sus ojos entornados, estudiando, buscando... clic, en un flash sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa y cara entusiasmada decían a Draco que había encontrado lo que buscaba. El rubiales suprimió unas risas cuando Hermione alargó su brazo a las alturas para coger el libro, que se situaba en el penúltimo estante de altitud y aún le hacían falta unos metros para alcanzarlo. Ella, cabezota Gryffindor que era, se puso de puntillas. No que hiciera gran diferencia. Frustrada la chica susurró una maldición y refunfuñando se fue a paso ligero. Draco soltó unas risas. Apunto estaba de volver a su trabajo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio reaparecer a la empollona. Draco enarcó las cejas curioso. Ella posó en el suelo un taburete y se subió a él. "Esta insufrible sangre sucia no se rinde nunca" Draco estaba fascinado y a la vez molesto por los intentos de Hermione, una chica de recursos, sin duda. Draco se preguntó si el trio sería algo sin ella. "Bah, desde luego que no. Potter y el pelo zanahoria no saben hacer nada sin la Srta. Celebrito".  

El taburete se zarandeó un poco, pero Hermione consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Su objetivo a su alcance. Draco tenía otros planes para ella. Mientras Hermione sacaba el libro y lo ojeaba orgullosa Draco asomó su varita por debajo de la mesa. Su famosa sonrisa burlona formándose con anticipación. "Hora de divertirse" pensó y envió un hechizo directo al taburete. Sin saberlo, Draco inició el Pandemonium.

El chico vio divertido el asustado rostro de Hermione cuando de repente el taburete resbaló de bajo sus pies, perdió el equilibrio y el libro que estaba en sus manos voló por los aires mientras ella buscaba con sus manos un punto de apoyo. Con un sorprendido "Ah", Hermione saltó del taburete que se arrastró por el suelo unos metros, con vida propia. La chica se aferró a lo alto de la estantería para no caer.  Y entonces todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. La estantería se movió levemente. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más si era posible con la súbita realización de su error. La sonrisa de Draco se borró dando paso al aturdimiento ante lo que vio seguidamente.

 "Ñii.." sonó el chirriante sonido de la estantería cuando empezó a caer, con Hermione agarrada en su vientre. "Pof, pof pof pof pof" el sonido de los libros que caían consecutivamente. Hermione cerró sus ojos instintivamente, preparándose para el impacto. Y "¡BAM!" el estruendoso ruido  de la estantería al caer. Draco estaba boquiabierto, todo había empezado como una broma, él solo quería asustar a la presuntuosa Gryffindor, pero no quería matarla. Los alumnos de los alrededores se acercaron a ver que había pasado, formando un corro alrededor de la estantería, pero nadie hacía nada. Draco no les podía culpar, ellos no sabían que Hermione Granger estaba aplastada bajo la mole de libros. Si él decía algo se descubriría pero si no lo hacía... Por suerte el chico-que-vivió apareció como un torbellino, seguido de su sombra, el pelirrojo. Harry empezó a llamarla. "¿Qué pasa con estos dos?¿Son telépatas o algo así?" se preguntó Draco notando la relación de cara-cicatriz Potter y no-conozco-el-peine Granger. Cuando Potter se atrevió a ojear bajo la estantería, Draco pudo ver cruzar por los ojos del "valiente" chico un relámpago de absoluto y puro terror. En su desesperación por sacar a su amiga el muy insensato se arrojó al rescate sin pensar correctamente y se puso a intentar levantar la estantería sin ningún resultado. "Patético" se quejó internamente Draco. Harry pidió ayuda a los pasmadotes que se limitaban a mirar atontados a un frenético y solitario mini héroe luchar contra una robusta, enorme e inmovible  estantería. Al momento Harry y más estudiantes proseguían en su empeño de dominar aquel armario. "Ron" gritó Potter a su amigo que estaba congelado como una estatua sin hacer nada. 

Draco tomó cartas en el asunto, a este paso cuando recatasen a Granger ya estaría en el otro mundo (si no lo estaba ya), Draco tuvo un escalofrío al pensarlo. Un simple hechizo de primer curso y estaría todo solucionado, pero Potter estaba tan preocupado por su novia sangre sucia y estaba tan contaminado con costumbres muggle que lo había olvidado por completo, y la escoria del mundo mágico como Weasley estaba tan petrificado por el miedo que no atinaba ni a pensar claramente (tampoco que lo hiciese normalmente). Draco se sitúo detrás del bufón del trío e intentó ayudar sin lastimar su reputación.

" Weasley, ahí parado pareces más una estatua que un _mago" _Draco suplicó a los dioses para que el mentecato entendiese. El Slytherin se apartó, pero se quedó para asegurarse que Granger estuviese bien. Él la odiaba, por supuesto, pero... Draco intentaba excusarse mentalmente por su propia preocupación por el bienestar de la sangre sucia. Sin ella, Hogwarts sería tan aburrido. Sí, eso era, no había otra relación de todo un Malfoy con una asquerosa sangre sucia que la de rivales, enemigos y adversarios. "¿Uh? Todo eso es lo mismo. No tiene sentido" se reprimió Draco. Cuando volvió a la realidad el payaso y el héroe tenían a Hermione en sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente y se había hecho un corte en la cabeza que sangraba animosamente. Draco parpadeó. "¿Pero está viva, verdad?" se irritó una voz en su interior. Entonces apareció la bibliotecaria gruñendo sobre el alboroto. "A buenas horas aparece ésta, también" susurró con desdén el muchacho. 

Lo último que supo de la sabelotodo Gryffindor es que estaba de camino a la enfermería custodiada por  sus dramáticos busca-problemas amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco no pudo evitar ojear la mesa de los leones de Hogwarts. Hermione no estaba y sus compañeros guardaban una quietud sepulcral. Draco sintió hacerse un nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Culpabilidad? Ni hablar. Draco Malfoy jamás se sentiría culpable de las tragedias de los demás, aunque realmente fuesen ocasionadas por él, y menos de una insoportable sangre sucia Gryffindor. Draco lo pensó otra vez. Quizá sí la echaría de menos. Él adoraba mofarse del trío. Ella era la única que podía retar respondiéndole ávidamente y de forma inteligente. Weasley era demasiado fácil. Potter era entretenido. Pero era realmente estimulante insultar a la pequeña mujercita. Hermione tenía paciencia, desde luego, pero también un temperamento que daba miedo. Draco aún recordaba la bofetada que le propinó ella en tercer curso. Realmente todo un carácter, si señor. Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderle con sus respuestas. Eso le gustaba en una mujer. Un momento. "A mi no me gusta esa... esa cosa, ni como mujer ni como nada" se refrenó Malfoy. Volvió a mirar a los Gryffindors y ahí estaba Hermione entre Harry y Ron como siempre, una amplia  sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro. Dracó sonrió a su pesar, aliviado al verla. "Supongo que mala hierba nunca muere"

Más tarde Draco se dirigía a Transfiguración con Crabble y Goyle a sus espaldas siguiéndole arriba y abajo estúpidamente. Al cruzar un pasillo vio pasar a los chicos del trio. "¿Y la ratita de biblioteca?" se preguntó en voz alta, era raro que Hermione no estuviese con ellos, y más después de la experiencia con la estantería. "¿Uh?" preguntó Goyle, "¿Eh?" dijo al mismo tiempo Crabble. Draco suspiró frustrado. "No hablaba con vosotros, cabezas de alcornoque". Seguidamente vio  pasar corriendo a la muchachita de espesa melena marrón presumiblemente en busca de sus guardaespaldas. Dracó sonrió su sonrisa de desprecio "Hablando de Roma...". A Hermione le cayó uno de sus libros. Draco lo recogió mientras ella volteaba. "Malfoy" dijo secamente. "Yo mismo" le contestó él de forma casual. "Devuélveme el libro" Hermione alargó una mano demandante. "Tsk tsk tsk" chasqueó la lengua el Slytherin "¿No dices la palabra mágica?" Sus gorilas rieron tontamente. "Está bien" suspiró ella de forma cansada. Draco enarcó las cejas.

"_Accio_ libro" soltó ella apuntándolo de repente con su varita. El libro abandonó las manos de Draco y al segundo eran las de Hermione que lo sujetaban. Superponiéndose a su sorpresa Draco sacó su varita. "A este juego podemos jugar dos. _Accio_ libro" Y el libro volvía a estar en sus manos. Ella suspiró cansada. Draco enarcó una ceja, no era posible que se rindiera tan pronto, seguro preparaba su próximo movimiento, y Draco estaría preparado para el ataque. "Como quieras. Hoy no estoy de humor para tus chiquilladas" se dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse. Draco quedó atónito. 

"Espera. Granger" gritó mientras la alcanzaba. Hermione se giró en un soplido con una cara sorprendida más allá de las palabras. "¿Ya no soy sangre sucia?¿Desde cuando?" se interesó ella de forma burlona. Draco soltó un bufido y posó el libro en el regazo de ella. La chica lo miró sorprendida de nuevo, quizá un poco asustada incluso. Lo miró arriba y abajo desconfiada. "¿Malfoy?" Hermione no creía lo que estaba pasando. "No te creas lo que no es" se defendió el rápidamente ante la atenta mirada " Es que sin Potter o Weasley no es divertido". Hermione continuaba mirándolo de forma extraña, como esperando que en cualquier momento le creciese cuatro brazos más. "Bah" Draco volteó y se fue por otro camino, Crabble y Goyle siguiéndolo fielmente. Hermione parpadeó. "¿Uh?" qué es lo que había pasado. Quizá Draco Malfoy, el snobby Slytherin no era tan malo después de todo. Hermione se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino.

Umm ¿Qué?¿Bien, mal, regular? No sé.

Iba a acabar la historia aquí, pero algunos de vuestros reviews me han dado ideas, así que continuaré con un par de capítulos más. Y al final, ya que la mayoría de los reviews son favorables a H/Hr y yo misma tb, acabaré el fic con la parejita ¿ok? ^__^

**Meoush :** Claro que todos tienen su lado suave y sensitivo con ella. Este fic es mi monumento a Hermione. Es una chica de aspecto vulgar, pero no es nada vulgar. Y ya que en los libros sólo se interesan de ella como chica Neville (en el 4º la invita al baile) y ... ¿ya está? TT__TT Pobre Hermione. A no, que a Ron le entran luego las neuras de celos y entonces también la ve como chica ( ¬ _¬ Hombres! Tan insensibles la mayoría)

**Hermile1 :** Vaya, otra fan de H/Hr. Bienvenida y muchas gracias. Aunque no es para tanto ·///· Como ves el capítulo de Draco a sido bastante flojillo, pero, teniendo en cuenta que Draco es ... Draco, pues eso. Yo lo he hecho lo mejor posible U__U Espero que me des tu sincera opinión.

**Zala Black :** Ujaja ja Hola! Gracias por seguir conmigo en el fic. De verdad al final todos "caerán" en las zarpas de nuestra querida Hermione JA JA JA ^o^ No, pero Ron realmente siente algo por ella (es evidente... esperemos que se le pase o acabará con el corazón roto ·__ je je) Y Neville se sentía de algún modo atraído (total, es la única chica que le hace caso y es amable con él.. casi. Hasta que los ojitos de Neville se depositan en una jovencita de roja melena) En cuanto a Harry.... ^__^ Qué puedo decir. 

Finalmente continuaré el fic por tu apoyo. Me diste una idea y habrá un capítulo para Víctor Krum, otro para los Ravenclaws o__O je je. Y finalmente acabaré con Harry y Hermione juntitos. XXDDDD

**Klaha: **^__^ Me dirás que la chica no se lo merece? Todos a por Hermione XoX ¿pero a por quién va ella? ¿eh?¿eh? n__n


	6. Viktor

_Querido Viktor,_

_Sé lo súbito de esta carta, pero últimamente han pasado cosas._

Hermione suspiró sin saber muy bien qué explicarle al jugador de Quidditch búlgaro. El muchacho, mayor que ella, había sido su pareja en el baile de cuarto curso. A pesar de su aspecto rudo y su fama, Víctor Krum era uno de los chicos más dulces y honestos, cariñosos a la vez que fuertes, inteligentes que había conocido. Hermione pensó que era casi perfecto. Ambos se habían hecho muy amigos y a Hermione no le importaban sus atenciones. Víctor era el hombre más maduro que conocía, quizá podría asesorarle. La Gryffindor mojó su pluma en el tintero y  empezó a escribir su carta.

***  

La lechuza sobrevoló las frías tierras del norte; Bulgaria era con diferencia más fría que Escocia en su invierno más cruel. Con un ligero aleteo el ave llegó a su destinación. Fiel a su cometido, la lechuza se posó en la ventana de la casa y dio unos golpecitos con su pico para hacerse presente. Un hombre joven asomó la cabeza y la dejó entrar. El personaje en cuestión dio alimento al animal, que se posó en una repisa para descansar de su largo viaje, mientras él observaba la carta. Krum reconoció en seguida la delicada y cuidada escritura. "Her-my-ownini" dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Se apresuró a coger su cortaplumas para abrir la carta. Desplegó el papel y empezó a leer.

_Querido Víctor,_

_Sé lo súbito de esta carta, pero últimamente han pasado cosas._

_El caso es que no podía esperar tu respuesta a la anterior correspondencia pues necesito tu consejo en asuntos que al presente han desbordado mis capacidades._

Con estas líneas Víctor enarcó las cejas sorprendido, curioso y a la vez divertido. Hermione Granger, la mujer más audaz y fascinante que hasta la fecha el brujo había conocido admitiendo una derrota intelectual. Eso era algo digno de ver.

El búlgaro aún recordaba como había llegado a conocer a la joven bruja, durante su estancia en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia de los ingleses, para el Campeonato entre las tres escuelas más prestigiosas. Ella era la mejor amiga del inesperado cuarto participante, el famoso Harry Potter. Desde el principio Hermione le había cautivado, la inglesa de catorce años nunca lo buscó como las demás fans histéricas que lo perseguían  por doquier. Era una muchachita tranquila y trabajadora, fiel y valiente. Cuando acopló valor para pedirle que fuera al baile con él, ella aceptó con una sonrisa y jamás lo discriminó por ser extranjero o rival de Potter en el campeonato. Al conocerla mejor, Víctor Krum cayó inevitablemente enamorado por tan grácil y tierna criatura. Lo que más sorprendió al jugador de Quidditch fue su madurez y sinceridad, Hermione se preocupaba simplemente de las cosas que importaban, era una rosa del desierto. Si su personalidad lo cautivó, Krum perdió toda esperanza de olvidarla cuando la vio la noche del baile. La joven estaba absolutamente hermosa. Víktor se extrañó que ninguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts hubiese reparado en esa ninfa. Las cejas del hombre se juntaron con enfado al pensar lo poco considerados que eran sus amigos con ella. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley no sabían qué tenían. Bueno, al menos el alto pelirrojo mago despertó al verla con el vestido azul... Las memorias de Víktor volaron solas y al darse cuenta, volvió su atención a la carta.

Todo empezó ayer. Ron, tan impulsivo como siempre, contestó a Prof. Snape (el profesor de pociones, no sé si lo recuerdas) y acabó ganándose detención toda la semana. Por suerte Harry sabe algo más,  aunque aún hay veces que parece pensar con los pies.

Víktor sonrío entristecido, si Hermione no comentaba a Harry al menos dos veces no era Hermione. La mente de Víctor viajó de nuevo al pasado. La segunda prueba. Después de tal espeluznante experiencia, Víktor decidió que no podría volver a su país sin declarase a la paciente muchacha. Víctor Krum, participante del campeonato por parte de Dumstrang, hombre hecho y derecho, el Buscador profesional más joven hasta la fecha se rindió a los pies de una joven bruja inglesa, la primera de su curso y mejor amiga del famoso chico-que-vivió. Víctor le declaró su afecto, le confesó que jamás había sentido algo tan profundo por nadie, la invitó a visitarlo durante las vacaciones. Pero la muchacha estaba demasiado entusiasmada y preocupada por su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Más tarde ella le dio las gracias por su afecto y le confesó que se sentía halagada, pero no contestó a su propuesta. Habían feos rumores acerca de Hermione en el diario El Profeta, Krum nunca los creyó. Hermione y él continuaron viéndose y esos momentos eran los mejores para el búlgaro. Sin embargo, la sombra de la duda creció más y más cada vez que las charlas de Hermione se desviaban hacía el muchachito de ojos verdes y cicatriz con forma de rayo. Víktor decidió asegurarse de la relación de los dos amigos preguntando cara a cara al tan nombrado Harry Potter. Él lo negó y Krum le creyó. Sin embargo, ahora, las sospechas del mago se incrementaban a cada carta de la muchacha.

Los tres fuimos a la biblioteca después de clase. Harry se puso a adelantar trabajo y Ron a quejarse. Yo ya tenía todos mis deberes hechos y pensé en adelantar lectura (Me compré un libro nuevo y los 27 primeros capítulos fueron muy estimulantes, seguro que los 304 siguientes son igual de interesantes).Mientras paseaba por los pasillos decidí hacer un poco de búsqueda sobre hechizos de protección contra las artes oscuras, a Harry le serían útiles teniendo en cuenta con todo a lo que se enfrenta.  Lo último que recuerdo es estar cogiendo un libro. Harry y Ron me explicaron más tarde que una estantería me cayó encima. – Víktor se sobresaltó- Pero estoy bien, no te inquietes. Madam Pomfrey, la enfermera cuidó bien de mi. Por poco me abro la cabeza, pero no tengo ninguna marca del corte que me hice . Bueno, si miras muy de cerca todavía puede verse una fina línea en la sien, pero con el tiempo confío en que la cicatriz desaparezca del todo. 

Harry vino a visitarme anoche a la enfermería. Incluso me trajo mi copia de La Historia de Hogwarts. Es tan atento. Esta mañana desperté con fiebre, por suerte Madam Pomfrey no se dio cuenta y me dejó volver a mi vida de estudiante normal. Sé que para cuando llegues aquí ya te habrás dado cuenta por mis balbuceos que la fiebre  aún no ha remitido. El dolor de cabeza mengua mi elocuencia de pensamiento, y eso repercute en mi escritura. Perdona. No quise distraerme del tema por el cual te escribo. 

Al regresar al Gran Salón para el desayuno, Harry me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y Ron me confundió de lo más cuando me saludó con un abrazo. Quizá sea la fiebre que me hacen ver cosas que no son, pero no puedo parar de preguntarme el por qué de tan extraño comportamiento.

Ya me distraje de nuevo. Espero que sepas disculparme y que no te esté confundiendo. 

Volviendo al  tema que nos concierne. Lo más complicado llega con el más plácido y a la vez inverosímil de los sueños...

Víktor  continuó leyendo la carta. Desde luego era la más rara de las que Hermione le había enviado. Finalmente, con aquel mensaje, el joven debía abandonar definitivamente el sueño, el deseo de tener el corazón de la muchacha. Era dolorosamente obvio quien ocupaba el lugar más importante en el alma de Hermione, y no era él. Víctor se desplomó desanimado sobre un sofá, el peso del amor no correspondido oprimiéndole el pecho con fuerza. Krum no cerró por eso la puerta a la esperanza. Por ahora se contentaba con ser amigo y confidente de la bruja y quizá algún día...

Víctor fue cogió papel y pluma y se decidió a dar consejo a su amiga. El búlgaro quería que la joven bruja fuese feliz y para ello debía hacer que los dos tortolitos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos y que se tenían el uno bajo la nariz del otro. Víctor sonrío mientras escribía, por un momento compadeciendo a Hermione por tener al chico más ignorante del planeta como proyecto de pareja. Cuando acabó su respuesta, dando consejo a la joven Gryffindor, Viktor se levantó en busca de una lechuza. Cuando ésta marchó volando a través del frío azul celeste firmamento, Víctor suspiró. "Ar menos sé felis, Her-my-ow-neeny"  

A veces cuando quieres a alguien lo mejor es dejarle ir. Víktor Krum sintió como dejaba ir a su primer verdadero amor al tiempo que la lechuza abandonaba la palma de sus manos.

Bueno, este capítulo en adelante me los he sacado de la manga... No sé como me quedarán.

U__U . Espero vuestra opinión. Dejadme reviews. Plis. ¿si?^__^

Pobre Viktor,  me da un poco de pena. TT__TT

**Zala Black :** Buenas ^__^. No te preocupes, que si hay que ir al psicólogo, vamos las dos XXDDDD. Bueno, bueno, ahora no puedo actualizar muy a menudo porque con los examenes a la vuelta de la esquina... Dentro de un par de capis acabo el fic por eso. ^o^ Uojo jo jo. HxHr Yipieeee!!!!1

**Hermile1 :** De veras? Vaya, pues me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Gracias. Esperaré tu opinión sobre Víctor Krum. ^__^ Gracias por tu apoyo, de nuevo. 

**Mish1:  **Aceptamos Draco..¿cómo animal acuático? XXXD ja ja ja Chiste malo. No te quejarás que te traté muy bien a Draquinin. Eres un personaje de lo más curioso teniendo de favorito a Draco y siendo partidaria de Ron/Hermione. Por eso especiales gracias a ti por seguir mi superfic de Harry Potter (mi primero y espero que no último :P)

**Klaha: **Hello-cha. Este cap cambia un poco el rumbo del fic ( de nuevo ¬__¬) Ya me dirás que tal ^__^

**Nicky-Potter :** Bienvenid° . Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme review. Yo tampoco sabría con quién quedarme... uf que dilema. Por suerte Hermione lo tiene un poco más claro ( ¿ o no?) ja ja ja


	7. Los Ravenclaws

"Cho" Una voz masculina sonó por la sala común de Ravenclaw, "Cho" volvió a llamar Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo azul de Quidditch. El chico se acercó a la esquina dónde una rubia muchacha leía un libro, al revés, observó Roger. Él suspiró. "Lovegood" llamó entonces a la extravagante chica. "¡Ey! Lovegood ¿Has visto a Chang? Tenemos partido contra Hufflepuff dentro de 20 minutos y no la encuentro. Sin nuestra Buscador no podemos jugar" Los ojos saltones de Luna Lovegood asomaron sobre el libro y observaron en silencio al chico, asombrados. Luego volvieron a la lectura como si él jamás hubiese estado ahí. La chica tenía su varita en la boca, como si fuese una pipa, la movía abstraídamente. Roger negó con la cabeza y se alejó para encontrarse con Terry Boot y Michael Corner. "¿Habeis visto a Cho?" les preguntó. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. "Estará en la biblioteca o merodeando con Marietta" sugirió inteligente Michael.

"Increíble" se oyó el susurro de Luna. Terry la miró desde la lejanía enarcando las cejas. A saber qué demonios leía la bruja. Los tres Ravenclaws se miraron frustrados. " A veces me pregunto como llegó Luna a Ravenclaw" bromeó en voz  alta Roger. "Lo raro es saber como el Sombrero Seleccionador puso a Hermione Granger en Gryffindor y no en nuestra casa" En esto los tres asintieron al unísono. Ese era uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad para los chicos de la casa del águila ( o halcón o lo que sea :P) 

"Vaya desperdicio de potencial, pobre muchacha" dijo Terry. "Aún así sigue siendo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, es mejor que nuestras chicas" respondió Michael. "Esperad un momento... a dónde se está yendo esta conversación" interrumpió Roger. Los otros dos chicos se miraron y se comprendieron. " A Hermione" sonrieron los dos a la vez.

No es que no tuvieran buenas féminas en Ravenclaw, Cho era maravillosa, guapa, lista, popular... y desde lo de Cedric era un poco difícil de tratar en el campo amoroso. Su amiga, Marietta estaba bien, pero era demasiado chismosa; Luna... bueno, era Luna, demasiado especial. Padma era un buen partido, pero de momento le interesaban más los estudios. Así seguía la lista de las chicas Ravenclaw. Los muchachos siendo inteligentes y maduros Ravenclaws que eran, se percataron en seguida del aura de Hermione Granger, la estudiante en la cima, lista, racional, observadora, la chica tenía el intelecto y el espíritu Ravenclaw, pero sus otras dotes la habían sentenciado a Gryffindor, la casa de los impulsivos 'pienso antes de actuar' o valientes, como ellos mismos les gustaba denominarse. Físicamente, la chica no era nada del otro mundo, era la típica chica estándar, de lo más común, estatura media ( más bajita que alta), ojos marrones ect. Aún así, muchos chicos de Ravenclaw habían intentado una aproximación a la muchacha. Con nulo éxito. Siempre estaba rodeada por Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. 

Una vez, Michael ambicionó a la Srta. Granger, pero no pudo más que observarla desde la esquina, siempre arriba y abajo con sus amigos. Sobretodo se percató de su actitud con el chico-que-vivió. Mmmm. Curioso comportamiento. No volvió a probar suerte, sería perder el tiempo. Además, todo Hogwarts sabía que si te acercabas demasiado a la sabelotodo Gryffindor, corrías el riesgo de que Ron Weasley te saltase a la yugular.

El día del incidente en la biblioteca en el que Hermione fue sepultada bajo una gigantesca estantería, muchos de los pretendientes estaban allí. Fueron testigos de primera mano. También vieron las reacciones sobreprotectoras de sus compañeros e íntimos mejores amigos. Al día siguiente, no podías ver a Hermione Granger por los pasillos sin la compañía de al menos uno de ellos. Lo cierto es que a la muchacha no se la veía muy bien. Quizá aún estaba algo débil. 

"Roger ¿dónde estabas? El partido empieza dentro de 10 minutos" un compañero alertó a Roger. El chico palideció volviendo a la realidad. "Pero ¿y Cho? No podemos empezar sin ella" se alarmó. "Cho está en el campo desde hace más de cinco minutos, sólo faltas tú" El capitán del equipo de despidió apresuradamente  y corrió al encuentro. Cuando ya estaba en el portal que daba a las afueras del castillo, dos solitarias figuras llamaron su atención. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. ¿Dónde estaría el tercer miembro del grupo? Sin quererlo Davies aminoró la marcha. Harry susurraba algo a la muchacha que parecía estar avergonzada y se limitaba a asentir. El famoso brujo sonrió y ella respondió al gesto. Pronto los dos empezaron a andar lado a lado. Una de sus conocidas vueltas al lago, pensó Roger. El chico Ravenclaw no pudo más que suspirar y sonreír. Volvió a acelerar el paso para llegar a tiempo al partido. 

Durante el juego, el capitán del equipo azul, Roger Davies no tuvo piedad. Fue un partido muy igualado, pero gracias a Cho Chang, la Buscador de Ravenclaw que atrapó el snitch, su equipo ganó sin más dificultad. Al tomar tierra y desmontar su escoba, Roger ojeó a Cho. A pesar de todo la algarabía de los palcos, los gritos de alegría de su equipo, el capitán no pudo evitar en pensar en la conversación que había mantenido en la sala común. Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Era un pensamiento que casi le llegaba consecutivo. Eran muchos, no sólo alumnos de Ravenclaw, sino también casi todos los habitantes de la casa Hufflepuff, incluso algunos Slytherin; gran parte del profesorado, sin nombrar extranjeros o propios Gryffindors que sospechaban que esos dos eran más que amigos. Estudiando el comportamiento de Hermione, era algo casi palpable que a la chica le gustaba Harry, pero qué pasaba con Harry. Por este motivo Roger miraba a la atractiva chica oriental, Cho. Era saber general que Harry miraba a Cho y se sonrojaba y metía la pata, aún con todos los síntomas del típico enamoramiento juvenil, Roger sabía que no pasaba de ser eso, un mero cliché. Hermione era la única chica de todo Hogwarts con la que el muchacho de ojos verdes se sentía a gusto, con la que conversaba y sonreía. Cuando había peligro, Hermione era la primera de la lista para Harry. Era instintivo. Al igual que Harry era el primer nombre que escapaba de los labios de la bruja. En cierta manera era triste que ellos dos fueran los únicos que no se dieran cuenta en que casi eran pareja. Bueno, Ron, el amigo común hacía oídos sordos y cerraba los ojos, pero en el fondo, el Ravenclaw aseguraría que el pelirrojo también lo sabía. Zarandeando la cabeza como para borrar esos pensamientos, el capitán se decidió en seguir a sus compañeros y celebrar la victoria.

De camino al castillo, Michael Corner caminaba al lado de Padma Patil. Michael iba agitando eufóricamente un banderín de Ravenclaw. Los dos se habían relegado del resto de compañeros que ya habían entrado en el recinto. Apunto estaban de alcanzar el portón cuando Padma se paró en secó y dio unas palmaditas a Michael. Él se giró curioso enseguida y miró hacia dónde ella le señalaba. Michael bajó el banderín y una enternecida mueca se abrió camino en su rostro "¿No son adorables? Aunque en cierto modo me dan un poco de envidia" dijo Padma. A la sombra de un árbol restaba una parejita de Gryffindors sobradamente conocida. Harry Potter dormía boca arriba, su expresión inocente, la boca levemente abierta otorgándole un toque cómico. A su lado, hundiendo su rostro contra el pecho de él, una cabecita espesa y ondulada, marrón avellana. Hermione Granger descansaba también con la más serena dicción en la cara. Los dos habían quedado dormidos sobre la hierba. "Anda vamos" sonrió Michael haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella asintió, los dos dejaron atrás a los durmientes.  "Si Parvati los encuentra, correrá como la pólvora. A ella  y su amiga, Lavander les encanta marujear" dijo Padma Patil refiriéndose a su hermana gemela, residente de Gryffindor y en el mismo curso que el chico-que-vivió y la sabelotodo de Hogwarts. Padma soltó unas risas "Espera a que se lo cuente" Michael la miró ¬__¬u. Quizá los cuchicheos estaban implantados en el gen femenino. No era cosa exclusiva de algunas casas. 

Buenas!!  El próximo capitulo será el último de este fic. Será un final cursi romanticón ( o lo intentaré) con Harry / Hermione ^o^  je je. Pido disculpas porque al subir el capítulo de Krum, la letra cursiva de la carta desapareció misteriosamente O__o y quizá os confundió a muchos de vosotros. =__=  Yo cuando lo vi, desde luego me lié cosa mala.

Bueno, aquí tenéis a un par de chicos Ravenclaw. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido. Dejadme review, please. 

**Nicky-Potter** : Ui! Si de chicos para jugar hay un montón, pero no es plan de exagerar. Gracias por tu review. Espero que leas mi fic hasta el final (sólo queda un capitulín de nada n__n)

**Zala Black**: Hey! ¿Qué tal? Uf, chica, la idea es buena, eso de hacer la versión Harry, ni que sea con otro incidente y comentar el punto de vista de todo de chicas que le van detrás, pero se encuentran que Harry sólo tiene ojitos para Hermione ^o^ jo jo jo. No, no creo que lo haga de momento. Con el próximo cap acabo esta historia, pero para después de exámenes está hirviendo mi cabecita con la idea para un nuevo fic ( otro H/Hr :P). Te adelanto el título porque eres tú ·__ je je. Se llamará "El hurón negro" jua jua jua. Bueno, cuando lo escriba ya me dirás que te parece. Mmm un fic Ron/Draco... suena tentador. Gracias por tu apoyo hasta ahora.  Nos leemos. ^__^

**Klaha**: Merci n__n . Ya se acaba la cosa ¿qué tal? He intentado no poner SPOILERS de la orden. Me ha costado lo suyo, pero no te quejarás

**Mish1** : Pobre Víctor, ¿por qué no te caía bien? Si es muy mono. Mmm al final haré diccionarios de "cosas que hace y no hace "x" personaje" ^o^ jo jo jo jo


	8. El final del sueño

Al salir de la cabaña de Hagrid todos los alumnos empezaron a correr libres y desbocados, felices por acabar todas las clases del día.  Ronald Weasley entre ellos, con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sus dos amigos andaban más calmados tras él. "Ron, ¿cómo puedes estar tan contento de acabar las clases cuando tienes detención con Snape?" le preguntó sorprendido Harry. La cara de Ron se desfiguró y por un momento a Harry le pareció ver una copia de 'el grito' de Edvard Munich. Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos "Ron cómo puedes haberlo olvidado" le reprimió la chica. Si no fuese porque Ron estaba demasiado ocupado insultando mentalmente al profesor de pociones, esa frase hubiera originado seguro otra de sus muchas discursiones estúpidas. Harry no lo admitiría a su compañero, pero a veces pensaba que el despreocupado muchacho era demasiado feliz. 

"Mejor me voy, no quisiera que la bola de grasa me diese otra semana por llegar tarde" se despidió Ron cuando llegaban a la entrada. Así Ron desapareció de escena. Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta. Harry le secundó.

"¿Hermione?" Harry había notado que la joven estaba algo ausente, por eso no se separaba de su lado, estaba preocupado. Harry sabía que Hermione sabía que él sabía que le pasaba algo, a fin de cuentas, Hermione lo sabía casi todo y  podía leer a su amigo como a un libro abierto. Él auque en ocasiones le era imposible ver a través de Hermione, conocía sus estados anímicos y en el que estaba ahora no era normal. Cómo podían conocerse tan bien, era un misterio para Harry, era como si mantuvieran una unión especial, diferente que la que compartía con Ron. Incluso a veces llegaban a finalizar la frase que el otro había empezado. Era como si se leyesen la mente. A veces daba hasta miedo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojitos esmeralda fijos en ella. "Umm" dudó la chica "¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?" Harry no respondió, estudió a su amiga y asintió silencioso. 

"Hermione" la llamó el chico, ella se sobresaltó por el tono en que Harry había pronunciado su nombre. Tan suave, tan amable. Ella volteó para encontrarse con un serio Harry que la miraba a los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró. Harry alzó una mano hacia su rostro, Hermione mantuvo la respiración, y la posó en su frente, Hermione hizo una confundida mueca. "Lo sabía" susurró Harry como regañándose a si mismo. Ese brillo en sus ojos y la expresión distante, el color de sus mejillas. La fiebre de Hermione no había remitido, incluso parecía más cálida que la noche anterior. Miró el ahora preocupado rostro de Hermione, el temor de ser delatada y no poder asistir a clase. Harry suspiró. Así era Hermione le recordó una vocecilla en su mente con una sonrisa. "Harry..." empezó ella con tono suplicante, Harry no la dejó continuar. "Hermione, si sigues esforzándote tanto acabarás enferma de verdad". Ella bajo la mirada al suelo, Harry tenía razón. La muchacha se sentía avergonzada al igual que un niño al que atrapan haciendo alguna travesura.  "Ey, no voy a sermonearte, pero me preocupo por ti" le dijo él dedicándole su tierna medio sonrisa. Ella tuvo que sonreír también. 

"¿Te apetece dar un vuelta al lago? Necesito que me de un poco el aire" murmuró tímida. Harry no estaba muy conforme en que ella se extralimitara tanto pero accedió. "No te preocupes Harry, ya me he tomado una aspirina. No es tan rápido como una poción, pero es un método igual de válido"rió ella, compartiendo sus orígenes muggles con Harry. Así los dos marcharon lado a lado. El sol empezaba a caer, pero todavía calentaba los patios de Hogwarts. Cuando dieron la vuelta completa, los ojos de Harry se desviaron al campo de Quidditch. Por el aire volaban manchitas azules y amarillas. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban en medio partido. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry busco a la Buscador de Ravenclaw. Cho volaba rodeando el campo divisando el firmamento en busca del snitch ajena a todos. Harry la observó en silencio y admiración, la muchacha era realmente hermosa y su negra melena ondeando al viento le otorgaba una aura de divinidad. Pero esta vez no hubieron mariposas en el estómago de Harry sino una sensación agridulce de melancolía. Volvió la vista a su amiga para encontrarla observándole con una extraña expresión. Harry enrojeció levemente avergonzado por haber sido pillado por Hermione mirando a otra chica. La muchacha abrió la boca para hablar, pero al final no dijo nada. Bajo sus ojos e hizo mofletes refunfuñando algo. Harry no entendió su actitud, estaba confundido por ese comportamiento, nunca antes había faltado confianza entre los dos amigos, por qué empezar ahora. Iba el chico a dar voz a sus pensamientos cuando algo llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos y su aguda vista de Buscador divisó la delgada línea en la frente de Hermione. Se acercó a la muchacha y colocando una mano en la barbilla de ella, la obligó dócilmente a mirarle. Con la otra mano apartó unos mechones de su rostro para ver mejor la pequeña cicatriz. "¿Te duele?" le preguntó. Hermione movió escasamente la cabeza para negar, no confiando en su propia voz. Estaba demasiado adulada por el tierno gesto de Harry. Sólo él se había percatado de la fina marca. Hermione dejó de ser conciente de su cuerpo, empezó a sentirse adormilada ¿era la mirada de Harry o la medicación que empezaba a hacer efecto? La medicación, por supuesto, resonó una voz ocupada en su cabeza. Harry por su parte también estaba sumergido en otro mundo, completamente mesmerizado. Su índice se posó sobre la cicatriz y tiernamente se arrastró por la sien de la muchacha recorriendo su amplitud. Hermione sintió un agradable escalofrío al tacto. Cerro los ojos para perderse en la sensación. 

Mientras la mano de Harry se movió sin que él fuese conciente y se deslizó acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha. De súbito Harry despertó de su sueño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba embobado simplemente mirando a su mejor amiga. No, no era sólo su mejor amiga, para Harry Hermione era algo más. Mucho más. Ella siempre había estado junto a él, ofreciéndole su amistad incondicional, su sabiduría, su amabilidad y cariño... era su familia. Hermione abrió sus orbes canelas y Harry se perdió en su profundidad.

Hermione quiso que el momento durase para siempre, pero su cuerpo le traicionó y apunto estuvo de caer. La fatiga se hizo presa de ella. Harry, como buen galán le hizo de soporte y los dos se apartaron a la sombra de un árbol. Era un bonito lugar. Harry la ayudo a sentarse y luego él se sentó a su lado. Su preocupada mirada hablaba por él  "¿Estás bien?" parecía decirle. Hermione le sonrió, Harry casi podía leer en su sonrisa "No te preocupes". 

"De repente me encuentro tan cansada" dijo Hermione sin dirigirse a nadie concreto. Los dos se sentaban muy juntitos y Hermione dejó caer lentamente su cabeza hasta que se apoyó en el hombro de su compañero. Harry ojeó para encontrar como los ojos de ella se cerraban soñolientos y pelambres castaños caían con gracia para abrigar su cara. "¿Te importa?" Harry enarcó las cejas ante la pregunta. "Nn nn" respondió negando, lo cierto es que en realidad al muchacho le gustaba la sensación de tener a Hermione bajo su protección. "Duerme un rato si quieres. Te despertaré para volver a la Sala Común" se ofreció Harry a ser su cojín por más tiempo. Ella sonrió dándole las gracias. Pronto la muchacha había quedado dormida en los brazos de Harry, en su sueño se había acurrucado contra su pecho. Enternecido, Harry no quiso despertarla. Observó largo tiempo dormir a su amiga, tan inocente, tan graciosa. Teniendo la calidez de Hermione, una emoción de bienestar se apoderó de él y lo acunó; a los minutos él también cayó dormido.

*** 

La blanca y espesa niebla,  la verde hierba de nuevo, esta vez en cambio algo era diferente. Hermione de pié podía sentir un aroma. Un olor familiar, tranquilizador. El chico de sus sueños se difuminó a sus espaldas hasta hacerse corpóreo.  Cuando Hermione se giró para encontrarse con él, distinguió perfectamente su rostro. Harry. Esa inconfundible sonrisa, sus hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda tras el cristal de sus redondas gafas que parecían otorgarle más brillo y calidez. Su indomable y negro pelo, su flequillo que ocultaba su estigma. Su Harry. 

Harry se dio un paso hacia adelante y la celó en un abrazo. Hermione se sintió la mujer más feliz del planeta.

***

Hermione abrió un ojo adormilada, lamentando el final de tan maravillosa fábula. Se encontró así misma en una posición algo comprometida junto a Harry. El muchacho dormía profundamente. Estaba monísimo. Hermione sonrió. Quizá fuera la medicación, quizá su atontada mente que recién levantada no funcionaba bien, quizá...

La joven se arrastró hasta depositar un beso en los labios del chico. "Harry" dijo después "Despierta"

"Despierta" sonaba el dulce eco de su chica sin rostro, él no sabía por qué, pero sabía que conocía esa voz. La presencia de la muchacha le era tan familiar. Él distinguía sin embargo, que amaba a esa humilde ninfa. Abrió los ojos abandonando el verde campo de sus sueños. Esta vez había llegado a abrazarla. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista se enfocó y distinguió a su ninfa sobre él. Sus ojos brillaban juguetones y su sonrisa le daba la bienvenida. Acabando de despertar Harry, vio como su amada se transformó en Hermione. "¿Uh?" dijo él confundido, aunque de algún modo el cambio le parecía natural. Hermione rió "Harry, es tarde" se levantó. Harry vio como el horizonte jugaba con nubes naranjas y rojas. "Volvamos". 

(*Na/ Añadido de regalo a todos los que me habéis seguido y os preguntáis por el pelirrojo)  

De camino al castillo ambos pensaban en Ron y su popio secreto amor. "A Ron le gusta Hermione, no puedo traicionarle" pensaba el chico, mientras que ella se debatía " No estoy segura de los sentimientos de Ron, pero no quiero herirle". 

"Esperaré que Ron madure y olvide. Entonces me declararé. Por ahora me conformo con ser su mejor amigo/a. Guardaré por siempre nuestros pequeños momentos aunque para él/la no signifiquen nada. Aunque por dentro me muera, y mis entrañas se desgarren por el deseo de besarlo/a" Compartían el secreto. Todo a favor de su amigo común.

Una vez en la sala común esperaron a Ron, el joven Weasley llegó despotricando obscenidades contra Snape, cansado, pero después de desahogarse, feliz. Los tres amigos compartieron un buen rato como siempre hacían. Algunos Gryffindors que pasaban no podían evitar observar que la brillante bruja y el famoso brujo se ojeaban más de lo habitual. Eran furtivas miradas que pasaban desapercibidas por el resto del trio. 

"Buenas noches chicos, yo me voy ya a la cama" se despidió la muchacha, pero sus ojos no se separaron del cetrino cabelludo. "Buenas noches, Hermione" contestó él. Ron bostezó. Cada uno subió las escaleras a sus respectivos dormitorios. 

"¡Ah!" se sobresaltó Harry. "¿Qué?" se interesó su amigo. "He olvidado mi pluma en la sala común" se excusó. Ron enarcó una ceja "Ya la cogerás mañana" volvió a bostezar y se metió en la cama.  "No, no lo entiendes" se quejó el de ojos verdes y se fue en busca de su pluma. 

Al entrar la sala estaba tan solo iluminada por la leve luz de la hoguera de la chimenea. Harry se sorprendió al ver una figura moverse por la habitación. "¡¿Hermione?!" diferenció Harry a la chica. Ella dio un respingo. "Harry" 

Hubo silencio, sólo el crepitar de la leña. "Olvidé mi libro" se evadió ella, mostrándole el libro que guardaba en su regazo. 

"Ah" soltó él "Pero no pensarás leerlo ahora ¿verdad?" se preocupó de repente. Ella sonrió "Claro que no, es sólo que no me gusta separarme de él, tenerlo conmigo me trae buenos recuerdos, confort, es una especie de...talismán" dijo ella después de pensar bien en que palabra utilizar. "¿Y tú?" preguntó. Harry recordó que es lo que hacía él allí "Olvide mi pluma" caminó hacia dónde él había dejado su objeto olvidado. Lo cogió con delicadamente y se lo enseñó. Ella lo miraba con una confundida. Harry sonrió cariñosamente mientras sus ojos viajaban de Hermione a su pluma de águila, la elegante pluma que ella le había regalado en segundo curso, tantos recuerdos. "Es mi talismán" susurró él devolviendo la mirada a Hermione. Hermione emitió un pequeño y comprensivo "oh". Harry andó hasta ella, ya iban a irse cuando Harry se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Esto pilló de sorpresa a la chica. "Buenas noches, Hermione" soltó Harry antes de desaparecer precipitadamente por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Hermione parpadeó. Con la mente en blanco empezó a subir sus escaleras. Al entrar en el dormitorio la más tonta y complacida de las sonrisas en sus labios. Dejo el libro en su mesita y se acostó. Quizá hoy también soñaría con él. Aunque para qué soñar con el chico perfecto cuando lo tienes en la vida real. Cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar al mundo de los sueños.

Esa noche los dos volvieron a soñar que se encontraban y eran libres.

Fin. n__n

Se acabó TT__TT snif snif. Pero pronto empezaré otro H/Hr, espero que lo leaís tb ^__^

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha sido megalargo pero... Espero vuestros reviews. Gracias por haberme leído. Mi próxima historia será H/Hr más explícita ( en esta al final casi parece que no pasa nada TT__TT)

**Arabella Granger Potter **: Gracias por tu review. Me alegro de haberte entretenido. ¿Qué te ha parecido el final? Mi próximo fic de Harry Potter será más largo, si por favor cuando lo suba lo lees me harás muy feliz. Gracias por todo.

**Mish**: Es que Luna es mucha Luna. No podía ignorarla. A veces me identifico con ella y sus idas de olla :P ( No en realidad me recuerda a cuando voy con el lapiz de carpintero ^o^ jo jo) ¿T'ha gustado el final? Ey! ¿qué quieres decir que soy una machine con los fics? Miau miau. A ver cuando actualizas tu Descubriendo. ^__^ neh?

**Klaha**: Interesante? Lo encuentras interesante? Pero si nunca pasa nada.. ·x· Hoee?

**Hermile1**: Holas ^__^ Al final si llegó tu review del de Krum, pero ya había subido el cap siguiente y no pude darte las gracias. Te las doy ahora, GRACIAS. Me alegra mucho que mi fic te guste. Aquí está el final. Aunque de pasar no pasa nada de eso que podamos hacer "UOOOOOooHHHh!!!!" -__- En fin. Espero saber tu opinión de este final. Al igual que espero saber de ti en mi próximo fic "El hurón negro" será un H/Hr más concreto, más largo y con una dinámica más movidita ^__^ Espero que tb te guste. De nuevo Gracias por tu fidelidad.

**Zala Black:** Que te voy a decir a ti, mi más animada reviewera? Gracias gracias mil gracias por apoyarme hasta el final y animarme tanto. ¿Cuál es tu impresión  sobre el final? Mm? Mmm? Mmm? Espero pronto leer tus fics ·__  Hasta pronto


End file.
